Eren Yōsei
Eren Yōsei is a fanon character created by DemonsAnarchy. Born to the Queen of the Fairies, Titania, Eren is the result of a union between the Spriggans and the pureblood Fairies. As the child of the Queen, he is therefore the prince of his kind, and is a member of Oberon's Royal Guard. Eren is he wielder of the Sacred Gear, Anthem of the Armageddon Beast, which houses the soul of 666 (Trihexa). As a result, he is a major target of the Khaos Brigade. He was previously being experimented on by the Sajemiya Laboratory, which is secretly funded by Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Appearance Eren is a young man in his early teens (at least by Fairy stanards) of average height, and possesses a lean build. His hair is long and unruly, covering his left eye. He wears white overalls with black belts around his arms and legs. He also wears red gloves and brown boots with red tips. Personality Eren has a strong sense of duty to Titania, wanting to protect her. He has had trouble sleeping at nights ever since his capture and experimentation by the Sajemiya Laboratory. Eren's strongest desire is to protect those he has become close to after his escape, namely Mumei Hyoudou and Issei Hyoudou, who took it upon themselves to look after him. He is described best as an honest 'bumpkin' by Mumei. He is generally unused to the current times, due to being mostly living in Ireland. History Abilities Immense Magic Power: Born as a Spriggan and Pureblood Fairy, Eren is rather skilled in terms of magical abilities. While Spriggans are particularly good at darkness magic, and being a Pureblood Fairy, he is good at light magic, which is unusual as Fairies cannot use more than one type, and is dependent on a singular type. * Light Magic: Being the child of Titania, who is hailed as the strongest Pureblood Fairy, Eren is capable of using Light Magic to an incredible degree. He is particularly versed in creating light spears. * Darkness Magic: In addition to being Titania's child, Eren has a Spriggan parent, therefore he is capable of using Darkness magic, though he mainly uses illusions. Immense Strength: While not particularly fond of frontal combat, Eren has a great deal of physical strength. He can easily fight against powerful opponents, such as Riser Phenex and Kokabiel. He is not particularly adept with controlling his strength, being his only flaw. Equipment Anthem of the Armageddon Beast (ハルマゲドン獣の国歌, Harumagedon-jū no kokka): Eren's Sacred Gear, and primary weapon. The Anthem of the Armageddon Beast is perhaps one of the most powerful, and dangerous Sacred Gears created, housing the soul of 666 (Trihexa), otherwise known as the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. Being a Sacred Gear marked as one of the Longinus, it possesses the power to kill both Gods and Satans when fully mastered. Anthem of the Armageddon Beast takes on the form of demonic, jagged black armor with a primal appearance, bearing three lashing tails. Eren's hair also becomes more wild, and develops red markings on his cheeks. The extent of it's abilities are unknown, as it was shown only briefly when Eren escaped. Trivia * Eren is '5, 4" ft tall, and weighs 134 lbs. His height is rather unusual, as most Spriggans are of extreme height, ranging between '7, 2" to '7, 6" ft. * His birthday is on August 24. * His appearance and personality are based off of Tiz Arrior, one of the main protagonists of the game, Bravely Default. * His favorite food is salad. * His likes include his mother, his fellow fairies, Issei and Mumei, and his dislikes include the Khaos Brigade, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and Cao Cao. * His hobbies include watching anime with Issei and Mumei, and reading manga. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:DemonsAnarchy